


Coming Home

by BastetWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetWrites/pseuds/BastetWrites
Summary: Is Christmas Eve and Bede is finally coming home to Gloria.This fic is my secret santa gift for the amazing Creb!!! I hope you had and keep having an amazing holiday!! Here is the fluff you requested.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermitcrabcoral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcrabcoral/gifts).



Bede blew a bit of air into his hands and draped his scarf tighter around his neck. This year's winter was a particularly cold one. You could usually feel the cold but it was rare to see snow at the Glimwood Tangle, much like the sunshine it didn't get past the tall trees. But this year the snow had even reached the forest's floor, making it really a white Christmas. 

He finished making his way through the stone path and into his cottage. A small white house near the edge of the forest, behind the gym.

The house had been painted by Gloria, Marnie and the whole team Yell. The result was an array of beautiful and colorful landscapes on each wall, each scene blending beautifully with the Glimwood Tangle and Ballonlea.

He paused just a few paces before the door and smiled at the sight. A wreath at the door, tree stockings under it. 

He was so lucky.

Christmas used to be a foreign thing to Bede. Like a faraway land you only heard of but never visited. Most holidays were like that to him, until Gloria.

Now Valentine's was the sweet taste of chocolate on her lips and the softness of her hands on his while they strolled around the forest. 

His birthday was the smell of homemade vanilla cake made by Gloria and tea with Miss Opal.

Anniversaries were whispered I love you’s and loving her under the moonlight. Holding her tightly in his arms until he fell asleep. 

And Christmas… Christmas was now the smell of sugar cookies and cuddles in front of the chimney. Warm cups of chocolate filled to the brim with marshmallows on their hands. 

Not wanting to wait any longer both because he missed her and because of the cold, Bede quietly opened the door and entered the house. The smell of cookies immediately assaulted his nose, a clear indicator of Gloria already working on Christmas dinner and desert, taking the chance he quietly made his way to the living room to leave the presents in his bag under the tree. 

Once that was done he walked to the kitchen and stayed at the door for a second, the sight there warming his heart. 

Gloria was bustling around the counter, filling bags with frosty from different colors. A bunch of cookies in front of her, ready to be decorated. 

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her middle. “Soon I won't be able to hug you like this anymore.” He could not see her face but could imagine the big pout on her lips and her furrowed brown. 

She turned around to face him, still pouting “I hope not, we love your hugs you know? Plus I just have one more month of roundness until we meet our daughter”.

He pulled her closer again and left a lingering kiss on her head. “Can’t wait”. 

Gloria hugged him around the middle before planting a quick kiss on his cheek. “Me neither. But until then… we got some cookies to decorate!” 

Now it was Bede’s time to pout. “A kiss first?”

Gloria tapped his nose once while answering “Nop. Cookie time now, kissing later.”

As a response he only brought her closer. “I think is the perfect time for a kiss.”

“Bede! The cookies…!” She exclaimed but didn't really resist. She had missed him too. 

He rested his forehead against hers and smiled. “Cookies can wait to be iced for a couple minutes”

Gloria let out a dramatic sigh but still got closer to him, their lips barely an inch apart. “Maybe you are right...”

Bede chuckled before planting a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. Gloria smiled and put her arms around his neck. “...those cookies can wait”.

She closed the gap between them and Bede met her halfway and smiled into the kiss. He loved her so much.


End file.
